1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a substrate module, and more particularly to an electronic component and a substrate module, which include a built-in capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related electronic component, for example, a multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-306762 is known. FIG. 25 is a cross-sectional structure diagram of a multilayer ceramic capacitor 500 disclosed therein.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor 500 includes dielectric layers 502, internal electrode layers 504a, 504b and terminal electrodes 506a, 506b. 
The dielectric layers 502 are stacked and form a multilayered body. The internal electrode layers 504a and 504b are included inside the multilayered body, and form a capacitor by facing each other over the dielectric layer 502. The internal electrode layers 504a and 504b are each led out to an opposite end surface of the multilayered body. The terminal electrodes 506a and 506b are each provided on the opposite end surface of the multilayered body, and connect to the internal electrode layers 504a and 504b, respectively.
With regard to the multilayer ceramic capacitor 500, there is a need to reduce the insertion loss in high frequency bands.